Jealousy Ver 1 PeinDei
by Sasori for Eternity
Summary: There are going to be multiple versions of Jealousy. This is the PeinDei version. Yeah, sorry for the crappy description. The story's good, though.
1. Chapter 1

Sasori had to sleep in Deidara's room, which was on the other side of the Akatsuki hideout; the other side's neighbors were going through loud construction. Problem was, Deidara talked in his sleep. The next morning, Sasori told his new roommate about the sleeping problem. "Just ignore it," Deidara said. "I can't control it!" "Fine," Sasori replied. "But just try to, at least." Deidara promised that he would try.

Deidara went to bed really late that night, even Sasori was already asleep. He lies on the bed and fell asleep almost immediately. "mmmmph…." Deidara mumbled, waking up Sasori. 'Oh, great.' He thought. 'There Dei goes again.' Sasori sighed and rolled over. At the beginning, he was happy to be roommates with Deidara, now he's annoyed. "Saso…ri…" "Hn?" Sasori looked over at the blonde. "Will…you…marry…me?" Sasori knew that Dei was probably just talking in his sleep, but he blushed anyways and woke him up.

"Hmmm….What is it, Sasori?" Deidara mumbled. "Yes." "What are you talking about, Sasori?" Deidara asked. "Let's get married." Deidara's eyes went wide open. "Wha-what?" He yelled. Sasori looked completely serious.

"I want us to get married."

"Where did you get this idea from?"

"You asked me in your sleep."

"YOU ARE SAYING YES TO A DREAM I HAD?"

"Yes. Deidara, I love you. Let's get married."

Deidara had never seen Sasori act like this before. Before Dei's eyes, Sasori reached out to kiss him. He quickly dodged the kiss and told Sasori he was going to the bathroom. 'I'll go next door and sleep in Hidan's room!' he thought. He opened the door to find Kakuzu on top of Hidan, making out with him. They didn't seem to notice him as he slipped out of the room and ran across the hall to Pein's room. "Pssst! Leader-sama!" "Hn? What could you want at two in the morning, Deidara?"

"I had a nightmare. I was wondering if I could sleep in your room."

"What, are you a little kid?"

"If you are against it, then why are you scooting over?"

Pein grinned. "Silly boy. I never said I was against it. Just as long as Konan doesn't mind." He said, pointing at the blue-haired girl sleeping soundly next to him. "Erm… I should probably tell you what this is about." Deidara blushed. "Well, throw it out!" Pein said, nicely. Sasori asked me to marry him!" Deidara cried. "I don't know what to do!" Pein stared at the boy. "I have an idea, but I think it could be risky."

The next morning, Deidara was sitting at the dining room table, eating breakfast. "Good morning, sweetie!" Sasori chirped, sitting down across from him. Deidara ignored him. Pein then walked into the room. "Good morning, Deidara." He said, and then kissed Deidara right on the lips. "Good morning!" Deidara replied sweetly. Sasori's mouth was gaping in shock. "WHAT-DEIDARA? WHAT IS THIS?" Deidara stared at him. "What is what?" he asked. "WHY DID YOU JUST-YOU JUST-DID YOU! WHAT THE HELL, DEIDARA!" Konan also looked confused _I'll explain later… _Pein lipped to her. She nodded, still confused. Deidara smiled 'I sure hope this works, Pein. We are putting a lot at risk here.'

After breakfast, Konan pulled Pein into the living room for a 'chat' "What the hell was that about?" She asked. "Okay, this might sound completely crazy," He replied. "But Sasori proposed to Deidara."

"You're telling me that Deidara doesn't want to get married to him?"

"Exactly." Pein replied.

"But-why with you? Why would he want to 'cheat' with you?"

"He trusts me. After all, I AM the leader of the Akatsuki organization. You do see my point, right?"

"Yes, just be careful. If this fake homosexuality becomes reality, you are screwed, dear. Screwed.

"I understand, Konan. Don't worry."

"But I DO worry."

'I sure hope that he understands the circumstances of this situation…' Konan thought.

Later, Pein caught up with his 'boyfriend.' "Konan's fine with it." He said. "Great, I need to go out into town, stop by the craft store and the library. I'll IM you when I get to the library." He kissed Pein on the cheek, Sasori WAS watching after all, and he ran out the door. Sasori had followed Deidara. "You can stop with the act, Deidara. I am pretty damn sure you are faking it." Deidara blushed. "Well, you're just dumb!" "I don't think my fiancé should be calling me dumb."

Deidara ran. "screw him…Screw Him! SCREW HIM!" Tears were streaming down his eyes. "I DON'T WANNA GET MARRIED!" Deidara tripped and skinned his arm. He watched the blood flow from the wound. "If only I could break away from him… like a drop of blood from a cut…" Dei whispered. "Then I would be able to drip free." Some blood hit the ground. "I envy blood." He whispered to himself. "They work their hardest until there's a hole, and if that cell is around, it takes their chance and goes without punishment until more responsible cells close it up and fix it."

Deidara got some clay from the art store and logged on to the computer at the library. "I sure hope he's on…" Deidara whispered to himself.

**ArtisticExplosion** has logged on.

_Peirced_pain _has logged on.

**ArtisticExplosion:** I tripped while walking today. I'm such a klutz.

_Peirced_pain: _LOL. Are you ok?

**ArtisticExplosion:** Yeah, I'm just fine.

_Peirced_pain: _That's good. Don't want my cute little blondie getting hurt.

**ArtisticExplosion: **Wow that was really awkward.

_Peirced_pain: _Seriously, though. What did you want to really IM me?

**ArtisticExplosion: **I think Sasori can see through or disguise.

_Peirced_pain: _Uh-oh.

**ArtisticExplosion: **I think we will need to take our relationship up another level.

_Peirced_pain: _I was afraid you were going to say that.

**ArtisticExplosion: **Yeah. We have to. I really don't wanna marry that manipulative puppet.

_Peirced_pain: _Neither would I.

**ArtisticExplosion: **Well, I have to get off. Other people are waiting. 'Love you.'

_Peirced_pain: _'Love you, too.'

"This is gonna be hard…" Deidara mumbled to himself as he logged off his IM. "Hey, hurry up!" An old lady yelled from behind him. "Well, I'm sorry I can't please everybody!" Deidara snapped back.

….and that's how Deidara got kicked out of the library for the rest of the day.

"Wow, you're really pissy right now, Dei." Deidara hugged Pein and kissed him. "It's a long story." Pein rocked Deidara back and fourth in his arms. "I'm sure everything will be just fine." Deidara smiled. "You're so sweet, Pein." Sasori was eyeing them from across the room. 'I can't believe him…he's showing off, taking the fact that we're engaged and just throwing out the window, like we don't even know each other!' "HE'S SO DAMN FRUSTURATING!" Sasori yelled, punching the wall behind him. "OW! OW! OW! I'M AN IDIOT!" Deidara heard him, "Yeah, you kinda are." Tobi said. "Senpai's scared of you now." "TOBI! Just the person I needed to see!" Sasori yelled, grabbing Tobi's shoulders. "You, my friend, are going to help me get my fiancé back!" "'FRIEND?' 'FIANCE?'" Tobi yelled.

"Yes! Just help me!"

"Is Tobi a good boy?"

"Just as long as this plan works, yes, you're a good boy."

"YAAAAY! TOBI'S A GOOD BOY!"

"Hey, Kakuzu." Hidan said. "Yeah?" Kakuzu replied. "Have you seen the way Deidara and Leader-sama have been acting together? It's like…so WEIRD! And not at all like either of them! I mean… I've never seen them act so…so MUSHY together! It's creeping me out! It's so strange!" "You wanna out-weird them?" Kakuzu asked, pulling down his mask. "Huh?" Hidan blushed. "Let's be weirder then them." Kakuzu leaned over Hidan and kissed him. Kakuzu got on top of Hidan and kissed him harder; they both totally forgot they were on the couch in the living room. Deidara walked into the room. "WHOA!" He yelled, covering his eyes. "WHY DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING TO ME?" Kakuzu and Hidan both looked up. "Let's go to the bedroom." Hidan mumbled "We are obviously not wanted here." "Agreed."

"What was that yelling, beautiful?" Sasori asked, after he walked into the room. He put his head on Deidara's shoulder. "What conditioner do you use? It smells wonderful." Deidara's breathing got frantic. "What's wrong, Dei? Your face is red." "I-it's nothing! Umn… Just, please! Leave-leave me alone!" Deidara cried, pushing Sasori away.

"Why, why are you acting like this?"

"I don't love you!"

Sasori realized how much Deidara was shunning him. "I-I just want you to love me! What does it take?" "NOTHING! I don't love you!" Deidara shoved Sasori away and ran off crying. "Deidara…!" He cried. When he was sure Deidara was gone, he grinned. 'Now Tobi just has to do his part properly…' He thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Deidara ran into Tobi, knocking them both down. "Ah! Hi senpai! Is something wrong?" Tobi said it so naturally that Deidara just broke down. But, Deidara had plans, too. He wanted to convince people he was in love with Pein so everyone else would back off. "I-I love leader-sama (sob)…" Deidara sobbed. "But-but I-I have to marry Sasori… (sob)" Forgetting all about Sasori's plans, Tobi tried to comfort Deidara. "Aw, senpai…it's okay." Deidara looked up at Tobi with puppy eyes. "R-really?" He asked. Tobi nodded. "Yes! Of course I do senpai!" 'If only he knew that I'm acting, I wouldn't feel so bad…' Deidara thought. Tobi hugged Deidara. "Thanks for cheering me up!" Deidara smiled, tears still in his eyes. Tobi went to go get some juice. "GODDAMMIT! TOBI! YOU FAILED! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? YOU FELL FOR HIS STUPID LITTLE…WHATEVER IT IS!" Tobi cocked his head. "Senpai loves leader-sama, Sasori-senpai."

Sasori shook his head. "Nonono, that's what he WANTED you to believe." Tobi gasped in shock. "He was lying to me?" "Yes." Tobi started crying. "He promised…no secrets…" "Tobi, if we work together, we can get Deidara to stop lying to all of us. You just have to do what I say." Tobi nodded. Deidara found Pein sitting out in the yard. "Tobi's so dumb…He just fell for our plan!" Pein smiled. "That's great!" "One step closer!" Deidara sung. Pein gave him a high-five. 'This is working out well,' He thought. 'But how long will it last?' Dei gave Pein a little kiss on the cheek. "Being an asshole is kinda hard for me…We have to try to get him to hate me though. Know any good ways?" Dei asked, kissing him again. "Well, we haven't flaunted our 'love' in front of him yet. That's a start." Deidara blushed. "This is gonna make me feel awkward." "You'll get used to it."

That night, Deidara slept in Pein's room, considering the fact that Sasori was still sleeping in his room due to construction and marriage. Deidara sleeplessly stared at the ceiling. "Leader-sama…" He mumbled as he poked Pein's cheek. "Mmmm-what…? He mumbled as he opened his eyes. "I can't sleep." "Hush, Dei. Just close your eyes and relax." Deidara snuggled close to him and Pein accepted it. Dei could feel Pein's slow and steady breathing as he fell back to sleep. 'So relaxing…' he thought as drifted off to sleep himself. Deidara woke up to something surprising. Sasori was leaning over him, eyes wide open and whispering "Dei wake up…" "The FUCK?" Deidara screamed, waking up Pein. "Hnmm…? What's the matter?" He mumbled, rubbing his eyes. "What the hell are you doing in here?" "Good morning, sweetie!" Sasori chirped, a little too much optimism in his voice. "Get OUT!" He yelled, throwing a pillow at the redhead. "Yeesh! I come to make sure you don't oversleep and I get yelled at!" Sasori yelled. "You're sweet!" "Cuz that's what I'm known for…" Deidara said sarcastically. Pein sighed. "He'll never learn…" He said hugging the now-frustrated Deidara. "But that's why we're doing this! So he will learn!" Pein nodded in agreement.

Pein and Deidara walked to the kitchen hand-in-hand. Ignoring the fact, Sasori ran over to Deidara. "Hey! Check it out!" Sasori said, holding out a box a bit smaller then his palm. Deidara started sweating. Sasori opened the box to reveal a diamond ring. Deidara gasped. It was truly a beautiful ring, but it was from Sasori, so he shrugged it off, leaving Sasori in the dust.


End file.
